


The blood we share means nothing to me

by mahoupoems (crimsoxcore)



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Bitter, Heavy Angst, Hinamizawa Syndrome, Other, Poetry, Sibling Rivalry, kind of angry too, poem, to the extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: a short poem based off Meakashi-hen, and how Shion's thoughts and feelings towards her twin sister only get more and more bitter





	The blood we share means nothing to me

Walk alongside me, a pitiful joke

Its a matter of time before I will make you all choke.

Sent a smile towards my empty soul.

Jokes on you, I've already lost control.

As we talk

Like old friends

While you stir some fake kindness down within

But as you scream, pleading your life

Would you still think I give a shit about you then?

Ah, and life is hard?

Don't you think?

Especially when the one person who brought me life

Has become extinct

I made my effort to leave you and those hags alone

Still you, you still left my life to sink.

So here I am, this is my life

And only but mine alone

You never had to feel this kind of

All

Alone.

But you keep trying to say

Trying to convince me

That I will be okay?

First you knew nothing about what had occured that day

Now what bullshit are you trying to play?

I'm fucking sick of your lies

As much as I try

I can't help but smile as you begin to cry.

Oh no no

Dont get me wrong

For I'm a liar too.

When I said I was finished putting up with you?

That I would stay away from you?

That was a lie, you see

Now drop down on your knees

Thats right, I love watching you

beg and plea, hoping I won't hurt you

Calling out, I'm sorry I'm sorry!

Good.

You'd better be.

I suppose now I'm the criminal

Narcissistic

Pessimistic

Passively sadistic

And utterly cynical.

You've taken everything from me

Hah, you really think I'm gonna let you go and live free?

Little word of advice sis

Don't fuck with me.

Nothing but a filthy little liar

I cannot wait

To watch you burn in fhe fire.


End file.
